Cranky Kong
Cranky Kong is Donkey Kong's fourth-wall breaking and constantly complaining and rambling grandfather. Cranky is the original Donkey Kong. Biography The Main Ape Main article: Donkey Kong According to the Donkey Kong Country series, Cranky Kong is likely the original Donkey Kong from the arcade games. (although Nintendo, who owns the Donkey Kong rights, has only recently supported this; originally they seemed to support that it's always been the current Donkey Kong). During his youthful prime, Cranky Kong kidnapped Pauline, was kidnapped by Mario, and even battled Stanley the Bugman in a greenhouse. Missin' the Old Days Apparently after his defeat by Stanley the Bugman Cranky migrated to Donkey Kong Island; here he grew old and bitter. Cranky's first appearance as Cranky was in Donkey Kong Country. Here Cranky lives in a slightly rundown shack known as "Cranky's Cabin". From here, Cranky gives advice on the game's various items and locations to his son Donkey Kong and his friend Diddy Kong. Almost a Villain Though Cranky is not actually in Donkey Kong Country's Game Boy sequel, Donkey Kong Land he is the one that sets off the events of the game. Cranky, slightly jealous of Donkey and Diddy's success over the evil King K. Rool tricks them into making a bet with him; if Donkey and Diddy can reclaim Donkey's banana hoard from King K. Rool again, this time on an eight-bit system, he will admit that they are adequate gaming heroes. In the end Cranky ends up eating his words when Donkey and Diddy once again defeat K. Rool and the Kremling Krew. Monkey Museum Curator In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Cranky sets up his "Monkey Museum" on Crocodile Isle. Once again Cranky will give out information, this time for a price. In this game Cranky also scatters several DK Coins throughout the game's various. Once Kaptain K. Rool is defeated Cranky will tally Diddy and Dixie Kong's "hero status" by how many DK Coins they have collected. Donkey Kong Country 2 also introduced Cranky's wife and Donkey Kong's mother, Wrinkly Kong. An Orphaned Ostrich In the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2 Cranky's role remains relatively the same as in the original game. Although a new sidequest involving Cranky was added to the game; it seems with the "fabulous fortune" he made in Donkey Kong Country Cranky bought a racing ostrich he names Expresso. After bulking up Expresso using feathers the Kongs can race Expresso for Cranky and try to get trophies for the grouchy old Kong in exchange for rewards. An Enemy Again In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Cranky's are more or less cameos. In Swanky's Sideshow Cranky Kong acts as Dixie and Kiddy Kong's opponent in various ball throwing mini-games. Cranky also appears at the end of Donkey Kong Country 3 to criticize Dixie and Kiddy's victory over KAOS and Baron K. Roolenstein. If players manage to get the game's "best" ending Cranky will do a few water-skiing tricks before holding up a sign which says "THE END" in runny ink. He is also top of the All-Time Greats list at the end of the game, having beat the game in 04:22 with 103%. If the player beats the game with the TUFST code activated, thereby attaining 105%, they will get a trophy of Cranky Kong in a black belt's outfit and will be named the 'Immortal Monkey!'. Training In the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3 Cranky runs several dojos, aptly named Cranky's Dojo to prepare for his "First" game, Cranky Kong Country. In Cranky's Dojo players can gain the ability to play as a shield wielding Cranky during a Bristles dodging mini-game. Cranky's Dojo mini-game must be beaten at least once to gain a Banana Bird. The Mad Scientist Cranky's next appearance would be in Donkey Kong 64. Here Cranky has seemingly taken up science as a hobby; Cranky's Lab can be found in every area of Donkey Kong 64 except Hideout Helm. At Cranky's Lab the Kongs can pay for several potions that can give them new powers and abilities. Also if the Kongs manage to collect fifteen Banana Medals Cranky will allow them to play Jetpac, an early Rare game. The Kongs must beat the Jetpac game in order to obtain the Rareware Coin. Cranky also acts as the Kongs coach during their boxing match against King Krusha K. Rool. More Training In DK: King of Swing Cranky Kong, along with ghost of his wife Wrinkly, teaches Donkey Kong (and thus the player) how to use the games unique controls. Cranky, along with Candy Kong, is the only Kong who is not playable in DK: King of Swing's Jungle Jam mode. Even More Training Cranky once again appears in Donkey Kong Jungle Climber. He teaches DK and Diddy how to play the game, and also appears in various levels to teach them moves. Cranky has a very strangely active and good-tempered role in this game, as he follows DK and Diddy and Xananab through the various islands. He also tells the characters what they can do with the various Banana Coins, DK Coins, and Oil Barrels he finds throughout the levels once they are collected. Barrel Blasting .]] Cranky appears in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast as a secret character, unlocked by playing Candy's Challenges, Challenge 24, and winning. He has oddly high stats, and is a rival to King K. Rool. Contrary to popular belief, this is his not first North American playable appearance, as he was playable in the Cranky's Dojo minigame in the GBA version of ''Donkey Kong Country 3. He was also playable in the Japan-only Donkey Konga 3. Other Appearances Cranky also appears in the Donkey Konga series, though he is only playable in the series' third installment, Donkey Konga 3. Cranky makes a small cameo in the background of one of Donkey Kong's stages in the game Super Smash Bros. Melee. Appearances in Other Media Pre-Cranky Donkey Kong also appeared in the Saturday Supercade and a few episodes of Captain N: The Game Master. Whether this was Cranky or simply the current Donkey Kong is unknown. Cranky was also a main character on the Donkey Kong Country television series. Here Cranky was as grouchy and bitter as he was in the games, he was also Donkey Kong's father. However, he's far less arrogant then in the video games. On the show, instead of living in a cabin on the ground like in the games, Cranky instead lives in a cabin on a tree-top village, similar to ones seen in the area Vine Valley from the Donkey Kong Country game. On the show, Cranky was also seen to be adept at potion-making and magic, a trait later carried on into the games. He also appeared in the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong Country". He is the first one to discover that King K. Rool has stolen the Kongs' Banana Hoard, which follows the story of the game. Cranky's appearance in the comic differs slightly from his standard look, as he is wearing a blue shirt instead of a gray or brown one. Cranky got his own action figure in the late 90's due to the popularity of the DKC TV show. Original Identity Controversy It has been disputed by fans whether or not Cranky Kong is truly the original Donkey Kong, and if he is DK's father or grandfather. The original versions of the Donkey Kong Country series indicated that Cranky is DK's grandfather, and that he was the star of the first Donkey Kong game. Donkey Kong 64 on the other hand, made by the same company, indicated that Cranky Kong was Donkey Kong's father. Later on, in the Mario Vs. Donkey Kong series, it stated that Donkey Kong has always been the main character. To add to this confusion, Donkey Kong's Super Mario Baseball bio claimed that Cranky Kong is an ancestor of his, and was the one who kidnapped Pauline. Also, if DK grew older to be Cranky, why didn't Mario grow older? The remake of Donkey Kong Country 3 stated that Cranky Kong's first starring-game would be a game called Cranky Kong Country, though he may have meant the first game he would be playable in, as the original Donkey Kong was never playable. Gallery '' Image:Cranky.jpg| Donkey Kong Country Image:CrankykongCountry.gif| Donkey Kong Country Image:Cranky Kong.jpg| Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Image:Cranky3.jpg| Donkey Konga 2 Image:Crankya.jpg| DK: King of Swing Image:CrankyJet.jpg| Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Image:CrankyDKJUNGLE.jpg| DK Jungle Climber Trophy Information from Super Smash Bros. Brawl A village chief and bitter old codger. Cranky uses his extensive knowledge and wisdom to provide helpful hints. He has also made appearances in a white lab coat as a potion-dealing chemist, granting the Kongs special abilities. Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast features Cranky as a playable character for the first time. Quotes The various quotes of Cranky Kong. Category: Donkey Kong Characters Category: Donkey Kong Allies Category: Kongs Category: Playable Characters Category: Parents Category: Married Category: Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category: Super Smash Bros. Trophies Category: Super Smash Bros. Stickers